


Clinical

by SpringZephyr



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/pseuds/SpringZephyr
Summary: Hibari treats Dino's wounds after battle.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Clinical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnderdogHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderdogHero/gifts).



"Ow, ow, ow – "

Hibari knows it would be so much easier to let Dr. Shamal handle this. Hell, even one of Dino's men would have more medical expertise than he does. But it's not Hibari who insists on doing this, and it's not like Hibari enjoys watching Dino's boots scrape against the dirt as he attempts to keep the rest of himself still. It's not Hibari who enjoys listening to the way Dino's breath comes out as a hiss either. It's certaintly not Hibari who wants to dab and dance around open wounds, prodding for sprains and breaks and poking hot flesh as he attempts to guage whether that's normal or if half an hour is long enough for an infection to set in.

"Be more gentle, will you?" Dino sucks in another breath.

"Stop getting injured," Hibari bites back.

Perhaps two minutes pass in relative silence. The worst of Dino's wounds is located on his bicep, cutting the Cavallone sun tattooed there in half, diagonally. There's a chance it will scar.

Dino shouldn't have been a part of this battle anyway. The Suparzio family was nothing the Vongolas couldn't handle on their own, but –

"Couldn't risk letting you get hurt instead, love," Dino replies.

"I wouldn't get hurt. I'm not as careless as you."

– but ever since Hibari turned nineteen, Dino has all but made it a point to treat Hibari like a precious jewel. He's old enough to attend college. They're speculating moving in together already. The only thing that's really changed is that Dino is allowing himself to be more open with his feelings, despite the age difference between them not being that large to begin with. He insists they're fairly recent, and Hibari wouldn't care less if they weren't, but he also has no reason to believe that's not the case. Dino wasn't nearly this blushy when they were training for the Ring Battle, not quite so fidgety when they were fighting in the Representatitve Battle.

"Now, stop moving," Hibari barks. "You're making this harder to bandage."

Dino is not primarily a close range fighter. He shouldn't have been injured in the first place, which is something that's been festering in Hibari's mind since he first noticed the splotch of blood on Dino's clothes ten minutes ago.

The blond laughs it off, but does his best to comply.

It's not just Dino's squirming that makes it harder to tie off the bandages. Hibari's fingers tremble in a way that is foreign to him. His mouth is set in a tight line, eyebrows furrowed with a scowl, but his hands are shaking and his heart skips a beat at the first sound of Dino's easygoing laughter.

They're a good contrast. Dino could be dying, and he would still find something to laugh about. Hibari could be dying, and he'd make damn sure that whoever killed him would die first.

Together, they're balanced. They are yin and yang, sun and moon, light and darkness, a shield and a sword.

Hibari finishes dressing the wound, noting that it took far longer than it should have, but admires his handiwork nonetheless. Dino's face is a little paler than usual, but Hibari is starting to acquire a talent for the cleaning and caring of various injuries. Even if they left the mafia, it would be a good thing – everyone but Dino knows how clumsy he is.

"My turn," Dino interrupts his thoughts.

"To do what?"

"Check for wounds," Dino grins, and reaches for the hem of Hibari's shirt.

"I'd never let myself get injured the way you do, dumbass," Hibari growls, but his voice is thickened with something other than anger.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write the contrast between Hibari's feelings and his manner of speaking, if he were in a relationship. As for the ending… It was the only thing I could think of, haha.


End file.
